


KILL big nasty man

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alluka takes care of the new butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KILL big nasty man

Tonpa was a butler for the zoldycks, nobody knows how he was hired because he was so fat and ugly and out of shape and when he ran he would almost die.

Tonpa was told to go fill out one of Alluka’s requests(that’s why they hired Tonpa. To die.) Tonpa goes in there and Alluka asks him to rip off his dick for her and he says, “but I need it” and Alluka smiles and says “ok!” and rips it off anyway and Tonpa is dead? Alluka laughs and Tonpa is dead?


End file.
